It's Bigger On The Inside
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: An alien has crashed down to Earth and is using Kate as a host. How will her friends help?
1. Making My Parents Proud

Everywhere, everything was exploding. Everyone was running way from the collapsing planet. Everyone was boarding different ships that launched out into space.

Now, these were normal people. No, it wasn't even a normal planet. It was the fifth purple planet on the Khan system. The people boarding the ships were aliens with scrunched up leather faces, jumpsuits, three eyes and a green light around them.

The main focus of this evacuation was a small, green glowing, ball with three eyes. It was being carried to a ship by its parents. The parents knew that the ship couldn't carry all three of them and almost every ship was taken.

"Do you think he will be safe?" The mother alien asked.

"Of course! He's a Ferengi! He'll know what to do when he lands." The father alien said.

"Oh, I know. But I worry." The two then heard an explosion near them.

"There's no time to worry!" The father said quickly. The mother then kiss the little, green ball that was her son and placed him in the ship.

The ship launched from the planet and the son looked over the one window. He saw his parents waving at him.

"We love you, Navarro!" The parents said as the planet then exploded.

The small alien then began to cry as he had just lost his parents. The ship he was in traveled afar in space.

It revolved around other planets and finally crashed on one planet.

The top portion of the ship opened up and air hissed out of it. White fog also came out of the ship. The small alien boy then made his way out of his blanket and crawled out of the ship.

He felt the ground below him and he started to cry a bit. He had hurt himself on some sticks and twigs that lay on the ground.

The alien boy then wiped it off and sniffled. He started to blink his three eyes and saw the night sky above him. The stars twinkled and he started to move.

Normally, his race didn't start to have legs until puberty. So he started to move like a gelatins mass. He moved very slowly.

He made nowhere than two feet until he looked up and saw a blonde wolf in front of him.

"What the hell is this?" The wolf named Kate said. The alien boy suddenly then jumped in Kate's mouth.

She gagged a bit until she swallowed the alien. Kate stuck out her tongue and tried to puke.

The taste was nasty! It was slimy and gooey. It slide down Kate's throat and made its way to Kate's heart.

Kate felt this and started to move in odd jerks. She felt like the alien was making her move this way.

The alien then attached itself to Kate's heart. Kate then stopped and her eyes started to glow a green color, similar to the color of the alien.

The alien then started to speak, but used Kate's voice.

"I... I… I have a… voice." The alien said in Kate's voice in a slow tone.

"I… must make… my parents… proud…" The alien said.

Kate then started to walk into the forest and looked around. When Kate walked, talked, of looked at something, it was really the alien doing it.

Kate was just in suspended animation. She couldn't do anything. She was just there, but dead.

The alien then tried to walk with these wolf legs, but it was hard for him. He wobbled over stuff and bumped into trees.

The alien then started to walk like a normal wolf after a few hours. He was really getting the hang of it.

But there was one problem. The sun was coming up and the alien saw other wolves coming out of their dens.

The alien had stumbled onto the valley and he was about to be noticed. He had to think of something quickly.


	2. Omega Funniness

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes from his sleep. What a great dream! He dreamt that he was a space, pirate monkey from Pluto.

With that over with, he could try to enjoy reality. He then felt cold next to him. He turned to his right and saw Kate wasn't there. Strange? She was always on the right of him.

"She probably went out to drink…" Humphrey thought. He then got up and walked out of his den. He took a deep breath. It was cold and a bit windy, but he could still smell the trees and grass.

It smelt nice. Like it had just rained air freshener onto a field. Humphrey walked out with a smile on his face.

"I want to see what Aaron's doing…" Humphrey said as he started to walk over to his den. He then stopped.

"Wait, no! I always go to Aaron's. I want to find Kate!" He said to himself. He didn't know why he didn't want to go to Aaron's, but he didn't mind.

He started to walk around trying to find Kate. "Where is she?" He asked himself. He then saw Candu walking past him.

"Hey, Candu!" The short wolf turned to Humphrey.

"What is it?" He asked as if didn't want to be bothered.

"Have you seen Kate? I can't find her."

"Have you checked the valley?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Thanks…" Humphrey said as he left. "Geez, what a jerk."

Humphrey then went to the cliff where he first saw Kate hunting. That took him back. He would always watch her hunt in the most sexiest way.

"Man, now, I was a bit perverted back then." Humphrey thought.

He then looked over and saw Kate walking through the valley. Humphrey smiled.

"Kate!" He yelled for her. The alien then froze.

'What do I do?' The alien thought. He didn't know if the wolf was talking to him.

"Hey, Kate!" Humphrey yelled again and the alien turned. He looked at Humphrey who waved at him.

She looked both ways then back at him. He then pointed to himself. Humphrey nodded.

"Oh Kate. Finally, my omega funniness is rubbing off of her." Humphrey thought.

The alien then made its way up the cliff. He knew how to walk since he had been walking for hours now. He found a small trail where he climbed up and saw Humphrey walk towards him.

'What do I do?!' The alien thought. As Humphrey then stood in front of Kate, the alien thought of a plan.

"Kate, where have you been?" Humphrey asked. Kate looked at him, and then started to topple. She then fell.

'Ha, ha, ha…' The alien thought. He had pretended to faint in order to not speak.

In all honesty, he didn't know how to speak with this new body. Humphrey then rushed to Kate's side and picked her up. He then headed to their den.

'He actually believes I fainted. Great!' The alien then opened Kate's eyes. He was getting good at controlling this body.

He looked around to see that Humphrey was really taking him to their den. And no one noticed what happened or how she fainted.

'This is the best day ever.' The alien said to itself. He then closed Kate's eyes and pretended to still be passed out.

"I hope she's okay." Humphrey said in fear. "She just has to be…"

Humphrey then placed her on the floor of the den and started to look for Aaron.

"Stay here!" Humphrey said in panic to Kate. Of course, he didn't mean it as a joke.


	3. What's in Store?

The alien opened Kate's eyes and looked around. It lay on the floor, so he picked up its head and looked around.

It was in a den. There was nothing special about it. The alien then moved Kate's body to stand up.

His race was so intelligent that they have the ability to control others by entering their bodies.

Unfortunately, for their race, their planets get destroyed every six years. So they located a planet where they can live until their planet is rebuilt by space. This alien race was able to live in other planets without being detected.

They simply went into a body of an inhabitant and live out their lives. Of course, some would be accustomed to that life and stay there. And in a rare case, the alien would die from lack of social cultures and accidents.

But, most would survive. The alien also knew that it took a couple of hours for them to get used to the new body.

Luckily for this alien, he was able to speak faster than before.

"Yes, finally. A voice." The alien said in Kate's voice. "Oh, it's female." It said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh, well." It shrugged Kate's shoulders. It then moved Kate's body out of the den and it looked around with her eyes.

It quickly noticed it was in the wilderness of some sorts. It was pretty nice to be in a calm and collective place.

He then saw two wolves approach it. It quickly made up a sob story as they stopped.

"Kate! You're fine!" One wolf, Humphrey said. The alien then made the body of Kate look terrified.

"Wha… what happened?" It said in Kate's voice.

"Humphrey told me you fainted." The other wolf, Aaron said. "Let me check your eyes." Aaron said as he went closer to Kate.

The alien then remembered something. The body that their race took over would change eye color. It knew Kate's eyes were green.

It then made Kate back up. "Actually, I'm fine. I was just a little nauseous. I'm fine." The alien said in Kate's voice.

Aaron and Humphrey looked at each other. They shrugged.

"Well, if you are fine, I guess I'll be going." Aaron replied. He then turned to Humphrey. "Make sure that their fully fainted or dead before you bring me over."

"Yeah, thanks for that dark reply." Humphrey said as Aaron left.

Humphrey then looked at Kate. "I'm glad that you're okay…"

"Me, too." The alien replied as it smiled. His plan was done. He could now live in this park for six years as his planet recovered.

Nothing could make him leave this body. Except one thing. The alien had the choice of leaving and entering bodies at will.

It could leave Kate's body whenever he wanted to. But why would he? He loved this body!

It knew that being a girl would be a little more work, but, hey, who could argue!

"Come on Kate. Let's go in the den." Humphrey smiled. Kate followed.

Humphrey then had a thought in his head. He didn't want to tell Kate about it today, but maybe tomorrow.

His idea would blow her mind and would probably make other things blow. Humphrey watched his mate as she slept next to Humphrey.

Tomorrow would be a great day for the both of them. Tomorrow would be great for their relationship.

The alien then thought he had the great life. But what he didn't know what was in store for him tomorrow.

If you were him, you would leave while you're on a roll.


	4. I am Navarro

Kate's body rose from her sleep. The alien thought it was the best sleep ever.

The alien then yawned and so did Kate. Everything that the alien did now, Kate did. He had controlled this body very well.

The alien then moved Kate's body to the entrance of the den where Humphrey then woke. He looked over at Kate and spoke up.

"You're up early…" He said in a sleepy tone. Kate then froze dead.

"Crap…" He was awake. The alien then turned Kate's head. "Well, I just wanted to stretch a bit after what happened."

Humphrey smiled. "Well, come back soon. I have a surprise for you."

Kate smiled as he then left. "That was a close one." The alien said in Kate's voice. The alien then went and thought he could get a drink of water.

He found the river and lowered Kate's head in it. The alien was able to attach itself to Kate's esophagus and drink the water as it came trough.

After a few minutes, he raised Kate's head and the alien sighed. He had his fill.

The alien then thought he should go for a small walk around the park. What the alien saw amazed him.

He saw wolves playing with others and others working. And what a diverse culture too! He saw many wolves, big and small.

He then looked left and saw two male wolves with a pup. He was looking at Aaron and Hutch with their pup Saul.

They seemed so happy. But what made it weird was the sex of the two wolves. They were both male!

How was that possible? He thought a female and male could raise a baby. But they looked perfectly fine together.

"This place is so out of here…" The alien said in Kate's voice. Kate's body kept walking as the alien saw through her eyes.

He saw many wolves just being themselves. It was nothing like his old planet. Kate's body then went back to the den where Humphrey was waiting for her.

He had the biggest smile on his face. "Hey, Kate. Have I got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" The alien said in Kate's voice. Now it was in for it.

Humphrey leaned in and kissed Kate. The alien was surprised by this as he can feel the kiss.

The alien was moving back inside Kate's body as Kate did the same thing. The alien then noticed what he was doing and Humphrey just looked at her.

"What's wrong? Too rough?" He asked. The alien the shook Kate's head.

"Nope, just perfect." The alien then sighed as that was over. Oh, how wrong he was.

Humphrey then pounced onto Kate and smiled at her. "I've been wanting to this forever and I know you wanted me to do this, too."

"What?" The alien asked in Kate's voice in a fearful tone. The alien then moved Kate's head down and saw that Humphrey was very close to Kate.

The three eyes of the alien widened as he moved Kate's body away from Humphrey. Humphrey then looked at her in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked. The alien then couldn't take it anymore. Whatever Kate's body felt, he felt. And he was not going to feel what Humphrey was about to give her.

"That's it! I'm done!" The alien then came out of Kate's mouth and she then became the normal wolf she was before. Humphrey looked at the creature with widened eyes.

"Holy crap!" He shouted. The creature then went towards him.

"You must really love this girl. And I can't go through that." The alien said as he motioned to Humphrey's lower regions.

Humphrey then noticed his wolf was partially out. He covered it up with his paws and blushed.

"What's going on?" Kate asked. She then looked down and saw the alien. "And what is that?!"

"I am Navarro." The alien answered.


	5. It's Bigger on the Inside

"You're an… an… alien?" Kate asked fearfully.

"Yes I am. And I used your body as a host." Navarro replied. Kate then shook her head.

"You were inside me?" She asked.

"Yes. You just saw me come out of your mouth." He replied. Kate then stood there awestricken. Humphrey didn't know what to do either.

"You were inside me?" Kate repeated. Navarro then sighed.

"I come from a planet that destroys itself every 6 years. We as a race go from planet to planet finding hosts to live in. quite frankly, you look bigger on the inside!"

Kate stared at him. She then said something. "You were inside me?"

"I'm obviously not getting through to you. How about you?" He asked Humphrey.

"You were inside of her?" Humphrey reapeted what Kate said. Navarro then sighed as he left.

"Why do I deal with this planet? They don't…" Before he could answer, Navarro was surrounded by a glass dome.

"What's going on?!" He asked. The culprit was no other than Aaron.

"Oh, what a great alien. I hope you guys don't mind if I dissect this, right?" He asked Humphrey and Kate.

They both looked at each other and then back at Aaron. "Sure, sure! Take him. He's all yours!"

"What?!" Navarro yelled as he pounded on the glass. "What did I do?!"

"You went inside me…" Kate said.

"I almost had sex with you…" Humphrey said.

"I just want to dissect something other than rats…" Aaron said with a smile.

"No! I promise I'll leave you guys alone! Just let me go to another planet or a different person. Please, I don't want to die!" Navarro started to cry.

The trio looked at each other. A plan then hatched onto Humphrey's mind. It was a plan that might help this poor, little alien.

"Alright, come with me, Aaron." Humphrey said. Aaron and Kate looked at each other in confusion as they walked with him.

The trio then hid behind a bush. Humphrey then took the glass jar and released the alien.

"See that wolf." Humphrey then pointed to a particular wolf that was very rude to Humphrey earlier.

He was obviously talking about Candu. The alien nodded.

"You can go into him. And once you do, get out of here until you're able to get back to your planet."

"You would really do this to your fellow wolf?" Navarro asked.

"Candu? Of course." Aaron and Kate nodded and agreed with Humphrey.

Navarro then looked over at the wolf with his three eyes. He then looked at Humphrey.

"Thank you…" He said as he made his way to Candu. He then stopped in front of him and made Candu jump in surprise.

"What the hell…" Navarro then jumped into his mouth and was instantly controlled. His eyes turned green and Navarro was able to move the body.

Of course, he had practice with Kate! He then moved Candu's head to the trio.

"Thank you… thank you very much!" He said in Candu's voice. He then trotted off.

Humphrey did a good thing. And he was proud of it. He actually helped an alien in need.

He felt great. That is until Kate spoke up.

"Didn't he say his planet will rebuild itself in 6 years?" Humphrey smiled. He knew and that was the best part.


End file.
